


INK/MOON

by UndertaIe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Love, Manipulation, Other, mental issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe
Summary: What if a tiny trickster and the biggest fool experimented the crazy thing neither have felt.





	INK/MOON

 Here was the problem.

He didn't know he was in love, and this will start right from the beginning, as I tell the tale until the end.  It didn't seem right, as the events that ever seemed to follow up, but nobody knew just how incorrect the fool can be. 

 

Nightmare was a harsh fellow, he had his share of problems.  With the incident of the Apples, it turned the once soft but strong caring eldest to his demons.  He was the demon he had inside, only now it was on the outside.

The inside was where the older version of him was trapped, surely he wasn't completely bad, right?  There was at least some hope to get him back.  And there, the older nightmare, the non-demonized, saw everything the monster did to people.  That's why he's given up hope.

But, Ink has these tiny vials, to help you be able to express important feelings! Like happiness, and love, and wow! Who ever said he needed dream, Ink has the entire spectrum!  He has never wanted to hurt Ink, but instead his biggest dream, the day he longs for, is the day he gets to walk up to ink and express his feelings!  Being able to drink any of those emotions would be heaven to him. 

A true, genuine feeling was his drug.

But there was only one problem.  If he did manage, would he become addicted, would he take the vials?  Would he become a freakshow for the drinks of color?  Keep him prisoner as he must go around and make artificial feelings for him?  It scared him, but he wanted it so bad.

Its too sweet.

 

The reason he felt somewhat happy, was because of hope.  He had found a way, and it was amazing. He never knew what something so good could do!  

But,, but he needed to get out of this black goopy shell, and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

 

Lets ask an old family member to help out, should we?


End file.
